fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maisie Aldridge
Maisie F. Aldridge (メーシー アルドリドジ Meeshii Arudoridoji) or May '(メー ''Mee) as her friends call her, is a young girl of the House of Aldridge, commonly referred to by her epithets of '''Lady Faye (レーディ フェー Reedi Fee) and Fulgora (稲妻 Inazuma), the goddess of lightning. She is the second daughter of Vladimir Aldridge and Anastasia Stark, as well as next in line to the Aldridge Estate should her sister ever pass away. At the age of sixteen, Maisie is an exceptionally talented young practitioner of magic and a user of Lightning Magic. She is a mage of the Silver Meteor 'guild, attempting to succeed in all aspects in hopes of gaining enough power to surpass her mother and father in skills, and finally become the renowned mage she wishes to be. During her earlier years, Maisie didn't want to join a guild. She felt as if it was a waste of time considering how much training she could do instead of the very little experience she would gain through guild jobs. Choosing to remain an independent mage, she would spend her days practicing and perfecting her abilities to the fullest extent within the Aldridge Estate. However, as she grew older, Maisie started to lose control of her magical power. Having very little skill in magic manipulation, she decided she needed to push herself. For a while, it seemed to be working. One day however, Maisie pushed herself beyond her limits. Unable to handle the strain, she fell into a coma. It took her a long time to wake up, and even longer to recover. Maisie decided that the best thing to do was to rest, or atleast stop pushing herself so hard. Persuaded by Sebekah's encouragement, Maisie finally gave in and reluctantly joined Silver Meteor, only to instantly fall in love with it. Since then, she's formed a team, and she couldn't have it any other way. Appearance People generally associate Maisie's appearance with innocence and purity. While she's far from it, she appears serene and tranquil, with a calming aura that often causes others to trust her easily. Maisie is eye-catching in every sense. She's the type of person that stands out from the crowd, one that you'd notice no matter the environment. Her features are shockingly bright, enough to completely steal the attention from others. Usually tied or simply left open, Maisie has rough, "nearly wavy", pink hair trailing down to her chest. She's unlike her friends in the sense that she does not maintain her hair properly. It's dry, knotted and extremely frizzy when she doesn't brush it; keep in mind, this is ''very often. It detracts from her appearance, but not quite enough to dismiss her impossibly blue eyes. Her eyes are a stunning cobalt color, bright and large and everything in between. It's her best quality, and the only quality Maisie takes any measures to maintain. Maisie stands a full head above most girls her age, or women of any age for that matter. She child-like in the typical sense, with a round face, large eyes and the remaining shreds of cuteness from her single digit years. Zoe often kids that her face has no angles, and this, for the most part, is correct. Her jawline is barely visible and her cheekbones are non-existent, giving Maisie a chubby, baby fat vibe. However this is simply not the case. With a lean frame rather than the curves you'd expect upon first glance, her overall appearance is certainly rather strange. Well-built would typically be the word to describe it, her body isn't quite muscular, but toned just enough for her age. Littering her physique are multiple scars and patches. Surprisingly, very few of these faded wounds are actually from battles and jobs. Although Maisie doesn't like admitting it, near every single cut, bruise and burn is because she is clumsy, rather than an experienced fighter. When it comes to attire, Maisie prefers wearing comfy clothes as opposed to fashionable ones. While she usually won't object to skirts or dresses, Maisie is almost always seen wearing loose clothing paired with shorts or leggings. She doesn't place any particular importance on the clothing she wears or how feminine she may look while wearing such clothes, nor does she have a style, she'll just wear whatever she feels like wearing. Usually, this is just the first thing she can grab from her wardrobe. Maisie's only real objection is heels. Whether it be wedges or pencil heels, Maisie just can't stand the damn things. She much rather wear converse or boots or "shoes that I can actually walk in without sinking into the ground" as she puts it. But if there were any one particular outfit that Maisie gravitated towards, it would be her "mission" attire as she tends to describe it as. The name is quite misleading; although she does in fact wear this clothing when out on a job, it's not quite as practical as one would assume. This consists of a cream-colored sweater cropped to bare her midriff worn with a pair of black, ripped jeans. These jeans are high-waisted, three-quarters pants, meaning that the ends of the cloth reach her belly button but stop at her calves. Paired with this are light camel combat boots and her pink back pack that Maisie is always seen walking around with. Interestingly enough, her "ripped" jeans are not in fact ripped. While on a mission, Maisie accidentally tore a hole in her jeans, and unmotivated to buy a new pair, she decided to go along with it and told everyone that they were ripped jeans. To this day, no one has found out. Personality Many people will agree that Maisie's most defining trait is her compassion for others. She is an unnaturally kind girl, with a heart of gold and an easily-forgiving personality that draw people towards her. She only wants the best for others, even if they have wronged her because she simply can't hold a grudge. She'll forgive and forget, no matter how much you have hurt her, because she doesn't learn, atleast when it comes to people. Often, Maisie is described as a mother-like figure. She's sweet and loving, even if she doesn't know how to comfort people. She loves her "children" unconditionally, and despite how hurt she may be by them, she will always look out for them. Maisie respects and treats everyone with the same kindness that she would want from them, because she knows how hurtful words can be, and how a single act of compassion can change somebody. Maisie sees the best in people, no matter how bad they may seem. She puts her faith in them, and when this faith gets broken, so does her heart. One could easily assume that she is thick-skinned, what with her headstrong and brash personality, but in truth, Maisie is an extremely sensitive girl. It may not seem like it, but what is a simple word to somebody is complete devastation to Maisie. Obviously she can distinguish genuine insults from jokes, but actual insults hurt her so much that it's all she'll be able to think about for weeks, just wondering what happened and just what she did wrong. The problem with this is, Maisie can always tell when somebody isn't being truthful with her, or if they're acting different than before. Maisie may seem like the kind of person that gets easily distracted, but it's quite the opposite. She's extremely observant compared to most people, always analyzing everything and noticing the little details that others don't. She can read into anything, even people. Maisie can deduce a person's emotions simply from their facial expressions and body language alone, and while this is extremely useful in certain situations, when it comes to her feelings, it is constantly causing her pain. Maisie is a peace-maker. She is a calm and level-headed girl, who would much rather let things go than argue. She doesn't get angry very easily, even in stressful situations where the universe seems to be trying to push her to the absolute limit. Maisie tries to be unbothered and positive for everybody else, always letting her optimism shine even when all her friends have given up hope. It is because of her strong yet somehow tranquil personality that she's so petrifying when she gets mad. Nobody wants to be around Maisie when she's angry, because she becomes an emotional tap that will burst at the slightest of movement. Either she'll be so terrifyingly quiet that her friends worry she'll explode into flames if they bother her at all, or she'll be crying her heart out because she can't take all the stress anymore, and will scream at anyone who comes near her. There is no in between. Sometimes people worry that Maisie is bipolar, because she'll be sickeningly sweet one moment and devastatingly mean the next. Perhaps one of the strangest things about Maisie is that although she is very much an introvert, and she has alot of problems when it comes to social interaction, especially with people she has never met before, she is extremely loud up to the point where people have to constantly tell her to keep her voice down. This stems from her love of speaking up and discussing about things that interest her; keep in mind usually these things are very strange and often what people describe as shower thoughts. Her loud voice is also one of the many causes of her habit of always getting into trouble. Being beyond reckless and extremely clumsy up to the point where she hurts herself without even realizing it, it's no wonder that Maisie attracts trouble. Whether she's on a mission or at a wedding, she always finds a way of falling into danger. It's quite established that Maisie is lazy; she'll often sit in boredom for hours than reach for the remote by herself, she may even starve herself just because she can't be bothered to cook food for herself. Maisie knows that this is harmful, but she can't be bothered to do anything about it, as she is with most things. Generally quite carefree and lax, Maisie generally doesn't voice any problems or complications she may have. There have been many instances to date, however, the best example seems to be the time Maisie was given a very humid, mosquito-ridden room to stay in. She suffered the entire night, yet she failed to inform the owner of her conditions. She lets things go easily, sometimes too easily. She'll let hurtful comments about her slide, and even forgive people who have hit her - often for no other reasons than their jealousy or irritation at her diplomacy. Maisie is extremely diplomatic and understanding about the two sides of a story; she's one of those rare people that will actually listen to the opposing side. Maisie realizes that the world isn't black and white and there isn't always a right and wrong. She tries her best to understand the actions of others, and she'll accept and respect their choices, even if she doesn't agree with them. This irritates alot of people she meets, as she never supports them they way they want her to. But Maisie has never cared for what other people want her to be, and she's certainly never changed because of other's opinions. Her opinions on the other hand, are quite strong. Maisie, although she doesn't like to admit it, is very critical and judgmental about others. While she won't voice her opinions or hold it against others, she simply can't help but judge others for their decisions and their way of life. Maisie will often correct others about mundane things, and loves lecturing others, even if they haven't asked for her opinion. Her nosy nature is directly related to her childhood, where she was often taught that she was better than other children, simply because of the surname she carried. While she didn't think she was superior to others, Maisie would often try to "fix" things about her friends that she didn't like or believed could be better. Growing older and maturing, her habits mellowed. But to this day, Maisie still can't hear a passerby on the street say something wrong and not correct them. Relationships History On the 12th of September, Maisie was born into the main branch of the House of Aldridge, a highly-influential, noble family that both formed and ran one of the strongest police forces in Ishgar. As the second daughter, Maisie was never put under much pressure. There were some expectations, with her being an Aldridge mage, and the daughter of Vladimir Aldridge at that, but she was mostly raised in a happy environment where she could develop her skills at her own pace. Lion Heart As she grew older however, Maisie experienced extreme difficulty in controlling her magical origin. Instead of resting and taking baby steps as her family suggested, Maisie decided to push herself, thinking that like her stamina, she would be able to overcome it. However, still a child, Maisie didn't quite understand that her magic origin was much more frail than her body. All the training and exertion put extreme pressure on her. She didn't consult anyone however, even after she started experiencing bouts of nausea and dizziness. Eventually, her harsh training got the best of her, and the young girl fell into a coma. If it were any other case, she would probably be dead. However, with her exceptionally strong genes and her even stronger will, Maisie pulled through, and after many months, she finally woke up again. It was a miracle, a one in a million situation that should never have happened, but it did. She had the strength of a Aldridge and the heart of a lion. After that, in order to help her daughter both recover and succeed as a mage, Maisie's mother gifted her '''Athena's Amulet, an old family relic usually passed down to the first-born of the family. The magic pendant helped her control her powers and slowly, she became powerful enough to control her magical origin on her own. One Hundred Percent However, everything didn't go back to normal like in those unrealistic stories Maisie would hear when she was younger. While she could function normally and could use her magic, she soon realized that something was missing. What was missing was beyond her at that time, but she knew that she wasn't at her one hundred percent, no matter how hard she tried to be. Normal spells were alright, but whenever she tried exerting herself too much, or went beyond simple spells, she started hurting. Maisie started to re-experience her older symptoms, such as nausea, headaches, dizziness and extreme pain all throughout her body. Sometimes, the pain was so bad that she was unable to handle it, and so she would often black out from time to time. Finally consulting her doctor, Maisie found out that she suffered permanent damage to her magic origin. There was medicine she could take to dull the pain, and treatment to improve the condition of her body, but the truth was that she would never be at her hundred percent again. The devastating news hit Maisie hard and she even considered killing herself. But she didn't. With help and guidance from her friends, the girl found some hope and solace. If she couldn't become the great mage she wished to be, she would become the best fighter. With this, she gained a new goal. Clashed Heads It was around this time that she met Sebekah Stark, a cousin of hers who had recently moved to Avani. The young girl seemed to have a resentment for her without having ever even met her, and although Maisie tried to be nice, the two instantly clashed. Unknown to her at time, Sebekah was merely jealous of Maisie for the attention her parents gave her, and had unknowingly appeared hostile. The two girls constantly met each other over the years, but they never got along. That was, until a family picnic where Maisie and Sebekah were forced to spend time together by taking a walk in the woods. Being obedient girls, they regrettably agreed. That didn't stop them from disagreeing however. They argued for about twenty minutes before they started attracting the creatures in the forest. One of such creatures was a hostile beast, which had been looking for a meal. However terrified, the girls were too stubborn to work together. Alone, they didn't stand a chance, and in all the confusion, Sebekah was injured. Contrary to Sebekah's beliefs, Maisie didn't leave the girl, even though she had many opportunities to do just that. She stuck with her, and by the time somebody came to help, both of them were bruised and unconscious, but they were still together. It was on that day that their rivalry ended, and replacing it was a mutual fondness. Maisie found that when she wasn't arguing with Sebekah, she was actually quite likable, and very similar to herself. Eventually, Sebekah became her best friend. Silver Meteor Years later, when Maisie was about fifteen in age, Sebekah was approached by a women who wanted to her to join her guild, Silver Meteor. Sebekah was extremely eager, deeply admiring the mage and wanting to be as close to her as possible. However, even with many of her friends already in the guild, Sebekah refused to join unless Maisie also joined. At first, she refused, quite swiftly at that. Even though her training had dulled significantly, she still did not want to join any sort of guild. To her, it was a waste of time and a common title that she did not want to hold. However, it seemed that Sebekah really would not join the guild without her. Unable to deny her best friend her dream, even with the slight blackmail, Maisie finally agreed to join, under the condition that Sebekah would not gloat if she found out that she actually liked the mage life. It turned out that she did like the mage life, very much indeed. Silver Meteor was amazing and soon enough, it became her home, one of the only places she could turn to if she needed help. Equipment Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Gale-Force Reading Glasses are a type of Magic Item that allow the user to read books at an extremely rapid pace. Although they appear to be a simple pair of glasses, they have a slightly distinctive appearance, with elongated lenses, a dark, mildly large frame and a wing being present as an ornament jutting out from each of the lenses' sides. Gale-Force Reading Glasses come in various different colours and models. Maisie's own pair is a high-quality, 32px dark blue model, enabling her to read 32 times faster than normal. Maisie states that she prefers 32px over the other models as it allows her to read fast while still being slow enough to not instantly finish a book. Athena's Amulet: Serving as a family relic, Athena's Amulet is a magical pendant passed down through generations of Aldridge women. As seen with Maisie, it's a powerful necklace that helps it's user to control their magical power, eventually stopping this ability all together once the user is strong enough to control their origin by themselves. At first, it appears as a simple cherry blossom necklace, with a single petal many shades darker than the rest. However, the pendant is enchanted with various different magical powers, each appearing when needed the most. With enough mastery, a wearer can use these powers at will. However, even though Maisie has acquired Athena's Amulet many years ago, she has rarely practiced with it. Instead, she mainly uses it as a reminder of hope. It definitely comes in handy when she's in trouble, but she's never really taken the time to try and use it by will. So far, Maisie has only discovered barrier formation. *'Flora's Gift': *'Cherry Blossom Dance': Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: When describing Maisie's style of combat, words like "clean" and "finesse" are never used. Her use of krav maga and kickboxing is very effective and highly lethal if necessary, but it is anything but refined. When in battle, she is aggressive and fierce, usually completely dominating her opponents with quick-paced, sometimes dirty strikes. Maisie relies mainly on her brute, using bone-shattering kicks, jabs and punches to the face, solar plexus and often the groin to neutralize her opponent as fast as she can. What Maisie has in speed, she lacks in agility, so she often has to end fights quickly to avoid any exploitation of her limited arsenal. When her weakness is exploited however, Maisie often resorts to using the environment around her to her advantage. As a user of Krav Maga, she is very much aware of her surroundings at all times. This is often when strategy and maneuver comes into play. Learning a few things from Sebekah, Maisie has learnt how to guide her opponents to her liking. Intentionally missing strikes, she tricks the opponent into moving in whichever direction she pleases. Once subdued, she quickly ends the fight. Maisie has been known to be extremely unpredictable and frankly reckless. She can easily change her movements without missing a beat, strike without even having to think and most importantly, adjust herself to any situation. Only extremely talented combatants can predict her movements, while others will fail to even understand that she's moving until they're already down. It's this aggressive yet extremely useful fighting style that makes her so fearsome, with most of her friends refusing to even spar with her due to her rough and completely brutal strikes. Physical Capabilities Aldridge Descent: The House of Aldridge is one of the Ten Titans of Vaike. It is an extremely powerful mage family blessed with the blood of a God. Directly descended from Kal'Ar, the genes of an Aldridge are powerful and extremely combat-oriented. Even diluted throughout hundreds of years, an Aldridge mage possesses superior physical capabilities and a natural talent for magic well-supported by their abundant supply of magical energy, albeit they are significantly weaker than their ancestors before them. They are in possession of immense strength, god-gifted speed and durability that can withstand the hardest impacts. The weakest Aldridge mages are capable of breaking a grown man's hand simply by pressing onto it hard, while the strongest Aldridge can level a hill with their bare hands. As an Aldridge herself, Maisie is capable of many of these feats, and combined with her top physical condition, is known as the the most athletic Aldridge of her generation. * High Strength: Although Maisie is toned and in top physical condition, you would never think she packs the strength that she does. Her unnatural and somewhat frightful strength stems from her roots as an Aldridge. Gifted with the blood of a god flowing through her, Maisie is capable of a number of impressive feats she would otherwise be incapable of. Indeed, her strength is one of her greatest assets, used almost constantly throughout her battles to gain the upper hand on her unsuspecting opponents. Her slim figure leaves opponents underestimating her, ultimately leading to their swift defeat when she finally decides to get serious. Maisie is capable of punching through stone, breaking into solid ground, and even heavily denting steel. Even as a child, the girl was always seen picking up things much heavier than her up. A single hit from her can severely injure the average civilian, leaving them completely incapable of fighting if done correctly. Maisie can overpower most people; albeit not always easily, once even accidentally breaking her friend's arm when sparring with her while she was holding back her strength. Although this is a direct result of her genetics, many are left in awe of the sheer destruction her fists can bring. And they should be; Maisie is considered, physically, the strongest Aldridge mage of her generation, even beating her uncles in some occasions. * Great Stamina and Endurance: If there's one thing Maisie is known for, it's her incredible stamina. She almost never gets tired, whether it be physically or magically. When everybody quits, she keeps going. She can keep training for hours after hours without stopping for a single second. Even when she reaches her limit, Maisie can somehow push herself and just keep going. Perhaps the greatest display of this is when she won first place in a guild marathon designed so that the mage who runs for the longest time wins, running for about a total of twenty minutes before the rest of her guild mates gave up. She can endure any training, no matter how harsh, and that's what makes her such a great mage. Like anyone else, she has flaws, in this case being her agility and flexibility, but her stamina pushes her through it, helping her in almost all aspects. In fact, it's been stated, though not proven, that Maisie can outlast anyone in her guild, in fitness or magic, with perhaps the exception of a select few S-Class mages. Her powerful genes allow her to perform all of these actions, and Maisie uses this to her full advantage. * Good Durability: Poor Physical Condition: Ever since her coma, Maisie has always been a little weaker, a little less skilled than she used to be. No doubt she's very powerful, but she hasn't reached her full potential, and it's likely she never will. Her magic origin is damaged in a way that can never be fully fixed, and it affects her every move. She's still the the strongest in her team, and she can outlast anybody who challenges her, but when it comes to her magic, Maisie always ends up hurting in one way or another. Often times she is left weak and in pain whenever she exerts herself more than usual. During these periods, Maisie is often extremely weakened to the point where even Sebekah can outlast her, and both her physical and magical prowess suffers greatly. She has to train very hard to regain her skills. She's working on it however, and Maisie has been shown to reach her potential, little by little, but she knows that in the end, she'll never reach it completely. It's the one weakness she can't overcome. Nevertheless, Maisie hasn't given up just yet. She meditates when she can and has her pills when she needs to. Horrendous Balance: Other Attributes Good Knowledge and Intellect: Maisie isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and she isn't a human library either, but when her friends are in need of information or help regarding knowledge, she is the first person they come to. Surprisingly, considering her rowdy nature, Maisie is a fond lover of learning, not quite in the academic way, but rather like a need to know random facts and detailed knowledge about topics that interest her. You will find that she is just brimming with information on just about any subject, and this is shown best whenever she debates, always having good points and never running out of information. Usually, her information is quite useless. Technology is Luke's forte, combat is Zoe's and medicine is Sebekah's, leaving those three, Maisie is left with very little knowledge that is both helpful and unknown by her teammates. But if you need to know which species has the fastest incubation period, or about how cereal was invented and by who, she's the one you need. That being said, what Maisie truly excels at is strategy, and hence her position as leader of Team Genesis. Her intellect clearly shows through her knack for thinking out of the box and getting people out of situations in the most creative ways. She generally follows traditional methods of strategy, but make no mistake, Maisie is completely unorthodox. If she needs to, she'll come up with the most ridiculous yet somehow completely effective ways of getting out of trouble. This may stem from her clumsy nature. Being as reckless as she is, Maisie is always falling into unfortunate situations. So used to having to find ways to avoid the consequences, she has most likely developed a natural instinct of avoiding problems, and with her imaginative mind, she is able to put it to good use. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Energy: Maisie has always had an unexpectedly large amount of magical power, even considering her ancestor's lineage. As a child, it was understandable, that was what to be expected when two ancient mage families - both descendants of a God at that - had a child. However, as Maisie grew older, so did her magic origin until it wasn't even comparable to other children her age. Her power overwhelmed others, even her cousins who were expected to be even more powerful than her. Year after year passed and her store seemed to only be getting bigger and bigger. Deciding to put it to good use, she started training in order to increase her supply of magical energy even further. Finally, Maisie's hard work and intense training payed off and her magic origin grew to be immense. Nowadays, Maisie is capable of a number of impressive feats, including rivaling any S-Class mage in terms of raw magical energy, and even her guild master if it came down to it. Maisie can release a barrage of magic-draining spells and still have more than enough energy to spare. She rarely has to worry about depleting herself because she can quickly - and quite easily- produce more. It should also be noted that when exerted, Maisie's aura can bring her opponents to their knees, and overwhelm most to the point where they are left completely frozen when fully released. However, even with all her hard work, Maisie still isn't in control of her power and can often mess up spells just because she can't manage her magic. And she still can't handle utilizing her full power in risk of damaging her body. * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): A magical aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. The level of power each individual uses can be classified into three different types of auras; a Standard Aura, a S-Class Aura, and the most powerful of them all, a Monster Aura. In Maisie's case, her normal magical aura is at a low S-Class level, but it can be increased substantially to match the strongest S-Class mage. An S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Great Power) is one demonstrated solely by mages of S-Class power or above in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger mages as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is a Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and form of Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which they can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. Supplementary Spells *'Lightning Body' (雷体化ライトニング・ボディ, Raitoningu Bodi): Lightning Body is a staple amongst powerful Lightning Magicians; counting as their 'super mode' of sorts by utilizing the "Elemental Body" method of Elemental Magic; effectively, it enables the caster to transform their entire body into lightning as to empower themselves. When performing Lightning Body, the caster focuses their magical energies intently, before pulsing the magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they induce the usual fusion of magical energies and eternano. Once this has been done, the caster integrates Lightning Magic into their flesh and fuses it with their body. Indeed, in doing so, the caster becomes a mass of electrically charged particles; turning the caster's existence into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. This form also grants the caster some traits typical of real lightning: they have shown to be capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at their destination from places away from sight as though as if they are utilizing some form of high-speed teleportation, as well as to electrocute everything that's unfortunate enough to cross their path, with the voltage of their bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc of anything they pass by. Due to the velocity in which the caster attacks, their attacks are enhanced drastically; however, as a weakness, the caster's attacks become more predictable the more that the battle drags on, and when transporting themselves, the caster can only transport to one point of a place per transport, changing a point in space is next to impossible during transport. *'Electromagnetism' (電磁気 Denjiki): Electromagnetism is the manipulation of magnetism gained by controlling electrical currents and in turn, magnetic fields. As a Lightning mage, Maisie has the ability to manipulate these currents to her advantage, and thus is able to utilize electromagnetism to a certain degree. By generating a magnetic field, she can both attract and repel materials of a ferrous nature, much like an actual magnet. Particles are also manipulable, but Maisie finds having to focus on smaller "objects" more difficult, and usually takes a longer time to join them in any significant manner. While Maisie isn't extremely skilled in electromagnetism; she would not stand a chance against an experienced "Magnet" mage, but she is capable of a number of impressive feats that often times assist her in battle. These include being able to control her opponent's weapons, create shields and other objects out of particles and even manipulate any metallic limbs her foe may have. This works best with iron materials, as Maisie states it's the easiest to move said metal. *'Lightning Resistance/Immunity': Offensive Spells *'Sword Flash' (剣閃光 Ken Senkō): Sword Flash is a powerful Lightning Magic spell both made and used exclusively by Maisie. By focusing all her magical power into one point in her body, usually her hand, Maisie can fuse her energy with the surrounding electrons and form a concentration of lightning in her hand. This "concentration" is extremely potent, and usually requires a certain level of skill possessed only by powerful Lightning mages. However, what truly makes Sword Flash so special is it's lethal power. As all the power is focused into a singular point, Sword Flash possesses a piercing ability unparalleled by any of Maisie's other spells. It can penetrate nearly every surface, including other mages and even barriers. Maisie has even been shown to be able to focus the lightning into a single finger, effectively doubling it's piercing ability. However, the problem with Sword Flash is the time it requires to charge the spell. While other spells may only take a few seconds to form, Sword Flash needs atleast ten seconds to power up, twenty if it is to be used at maximum power. In battle, ten seconds could cost Maisie's life, so it is often unused during direct confrontation. *'Raging Thunder' (波瀾サンダー Haran Sandā): *'Volt Grenade' (電動擲弾 Dendō Tekidan): *'Furious Fang Dance' (激烈牙踊り Gekiretsu Kiba Odori): *'Flash Cannon' (閃光大砲 Senkō Taihō): *'Stormbringer' (ストーム・ブリンガー Sutōmu Buringā): Defensive Spells *'Calm After The Storm' (嵐の後の静かな Arashi no Nochi no Shizukana): Lightning-Make Lightning-Make (雷光の造形魔法ライトニング・メイク Raitoningu Meiku): Lightning-Make is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic, as well as a Subspecies Magic of Lightning Magic that utilizes the element of lightning to create various constructs in accordance with the caster's willpower and imagination. In any case, when inducing the activation sequence for Lightning-Make, the caster focuses their energies intently, before pulsing the magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they induce the usual fusion of magical energies and eternano. In accordance to their willpower, the caster is able to alter the movements of these electrons in any way that they wish, resulting in the full power of Lightning Magic manifesting as the ability to do anything as long as it involves electricity, presence and flow of electric charge, being a form of energy that comes in positive and negative forms, that occur naturally or is produced; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields, a vector field that shows the direction that a positively charged particle will move; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning; however, unlike the more traditional Lightning Magic, the caster will begin to move the electrons that they manifest through the modification of their magical power and eternano, maneuvering and shaping them to the point that they are compacted tightly together but are still able to move around in a relatively free manner. By doing this, the user is able to manipulate the newly highly-malleable lightning in accordance to their thoughts, feelings, and imagination, enabling it to transition into an entirely new form, reshaping it into whatever they can imagine. This allows the user to essentially expand, shape and solidify the lightning into anything they wish at a whim, whether it be weapons for certain offensive measures, all sorts of creatures, armor to bolster defensive capabilities, or even more mundane, everyday items such as chairs, tables, and keys; effectively, Lightning-Make, like all other forms of Molding Magics, finds its basis in the caster's imagination. As long as the user is imaginative, they are capable of producing virtually anything that they wish, giving them a capacity to create that is virtually unmatched. There are two kinds of lightning-make: *'Static Lightning-Make' (具鍛・雷光の造形魔法スタティック・ライトニング・メイク Sutateikku Raitoningu Meiku): Static-Lightning Make is one of two methods to utilize Lightning-Make - it is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, more often than not weaponry and tools to suit the situation at hand. Generally, each construct is capable of matching a real steel weapon blow-for-blow without shattering- Static Lightning-Make can be utilized to form almost any weaponry at all; a caster is capable of conjuring anything from nothing as long as they put their mind to it. Close combat weapons such as swords and spears can be created effortlessly, though due to the intricate workings of existences such as guns, they are slightly more difficult; shields and staves can be reproduced with a much greater struggle, as the cost in magical energy is high, two or three times greater than a bladed weapon. *'Dynamic Lightning-Make' ((実降・雷光の造形魔法ダイナミック・ライトニング・メイク Dainamikku Raitoningu Meiku): Dynamic Lightning-Make is the second form of Lightning-Make Magic; it involves the user creating familiars forged from electricity.While Dynamic Lightning-Make focuses on electrical animals, human body parts and the like can also be formed; skilled users can manifest full humanoid beings. Dynamic Lightning-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Lightning-Make; though they generally cost more magical power to maintain due to Dynamic Lightning-Make summoning beings which more often than not requiring the user to direct and command them. With Dynamic Lightning-Make and a good memory, the user has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that they've defeated, the stronger they are the better. Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō) Trivia * Maisie's appearance is loosely based off of Megurine Luka. * Her hobbies include reading, playing football and tree-climbing. * Zoe and Maisie are evenly matched in terms of strength; when armwrestling, neither of their hands budge and they usually end up giving up after a few minutes. * Fulgora is the Roman Goddess of Lightning. * Maisie speaks a total of three languages and she's currently learning a fourth. * While many mages learn their spells from others, Maisie has both though of and developed all of her spells by herself. * Her stats her: Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Female Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Summoning Magic User